


Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk 2.5

by Bartran_Kurosaki



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Historia Basada en el mundo de Final Fantasy XV, alternative universe, pero no es Noctis el protagonista
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bartran_Kurosaki/pseuds/Bartran_Kurosaki
Summary: Despues del True Ending de Mk2 Histoire ve el destino de un joven chico del reino de Lucis convirtiendose en un monstruo a causa del Imperio y dicho chico acabaria con toda la vida en Gamindustri  en 10 años asi que reune a las CPU candidatas diciendo que es una "Prueba" para probar su potencial en otras dimensiones sin saber que ese viaje probara sus lazos





	Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk 2.5

**Author's Note:**

> antes de nada si lo se es en Victory donde se dan a conocer los viajes entre dimensiones pero este es un Alternative Universe por lo que los viajes son mas temprano al canon y si me basare en el concepto de hermandad para las chicas lo cual Final Fantasy XV NO hizo en los ultimos capitulos y la idea inicial era que tubiesen sus poderes pero decidi que no tendria gracia si las chicas fueran diosas desde el inicio preferi que fuera en los ultimos capitulos disfruten este tan no bien planeado fanfic

** 10 Años en el Futuro **

** Pov:3ª Persona **

Insomnia estaba en llamas y un Bartran de 27 años corria junto a las chicas evacuando a los supervivientes

" _¡Agh es que no se cansan!_ " decia Uni por radio

"Tal vez les gusta el dolor" dice Ram golpeando a un soldado Imperial

"¡Tenemos que aguantar!" dice Nepgear bloqueando un ataque

"Chicas yo me encargo ustedes saquen a los supervivientes" dijo Bartran haciendo un  **Warp Attack**

Las Candidatas asintieron y sacaron a los supervivientes cuando Bartran invoco sus 13 armas celestiales

"¡¡ **CELESTIAL GODS COME TO ME**!!" grito Bartran usando todo su poder


End file.
